gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
The Victoria Nightmare
|image=Ep4-victoria-nightmare.jpg |english=The Victoria Nightmare |kanji=悪夢のビクトリア |romaji=Akumu no Bikutoria |episode=4 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=April 28, 1995 |english airdate=March 9, 2000 }} The Victoria Nightmare is the fourth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on April 28, 1995 and in North America on March 9, 2000. Synopsis Zechs's shuttle flies with the Tallgeese inside. Zechs examines information obtained from Walker about the Heavyarms and Sandrock Gundams. Lieutenant Noin from the Lake Victoria Base contacts Zechs. She is the instructor of the pilots there. Wufei, who is watching the Victorian Base from a cliff jumps on a motorcycle and heads off. His Gundam is laying on a nearby cliff. Otto informs Zechs that Wufei is near, but they can't find the Gundam. Zechs and Noin both graduated from the Lake Victoria Base, where they were the top 2 students. In her quarters, Noin looks at a collage of Zechs and calls him 'Peacecraft'. The next day, Noin instructs her students and their Taurus space mobile suits are brought outside. Zechs arrives. They talk that night in a lounge area of the base. Noin, who is clearly infatuated with Zechs says that they'll transport the Taurus mobile suits tomorrow. Otto calls Zechs, and tells him that while many are working on the Tallgeese, it will be a month before it is finished. Later, after everyone has gone asleep, Wufei arrives outside the base. He pushes a button, triggering a huge explosion. The worst area hit is the trainee's quarters. Noin heads there, where most of the trainees are dead. Leos head out, although there is no sign of the enemy. Noin heads out in an Aries suit and locates Wufei riding a bike using a heat sensoring system. Two More Aries's head out with a space laser. She fires at Wufei, knocking him off his bike. She realizes that Wufei is just a boy, and when she pauses Wufei, who notices that she is a woman, takes the opportunity to escape. He gets in his Gundam and destroys the 2 other Aries mobile suits then and attacks Noin's suit. Meanwhile, a OZ officer has the Taurus mobile suits loaded onto a carrier and prepared for takeoff. Zechs thinks that this is a bad idea, since thinks the Gundam won't come to the base. The carrier is launched anyway and Wufei uses the space laser to blast it out of the sky. He tells Noin he won't kill bleeding hearts or women and leaves. On Duo's boat, Heero repairs Wing Gundam. He ignores Duo, who thinks that Heero won't be able to finish repairing it because he doesn't have the proper parts. Heero gets a message about a mission. Meanwhile, Relena stands on a cliff calling Heero's name. At an Alliance Meeting, the leaders conclude that the Gundams are their enemies, and are from the colonies. Dorlan doesn't believe this and thinks the colonies want peace. He believes that the Alliance is the problem. The other leaders argue with him and General Septum asks him to leave. Treize, elsewhere, tells Lady Une to take care of the situation with Dorlan. Back on the boat, Heero continues his work and takes off early the next morning. Duo is impressed that he was able to repair his Gundam, but then realizes that Heero stole the necessary parts from Deathscythe, which is now inoperable. Heero accomplishes his mission, blasting an OZ carrier out of the sky. Meanwhile, at Quatre's home, he plays a violin while Trowa plays a flute. The Magunac Core, Quatre's desert troop friends, fix both Gundams and wonder about Trowa. A defeated Noin returns to the Lake Victoria Base and talks to Zechs. She accepts Zechs' offer to join him in taking on the Gundams. Meanwhile, Wufei comes upon a pack of wolves. He screams, scaring them away and despairs over how empty he feels about defeating such a weak enemy. Staff *'Script: 'Katsuyuki Sumisawa *'Unit Director: 'Tetsuya Watanabe *'Animation Director: 'Atsushi Shigeta Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Lucrezia Noin, Lady Une, Rashid *'Mecha Introduced: 'Taurus